Green Silk and Golden Orbs
by A.Norwood
Summary: C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms. Author: Mango Milk Shake - Translator: Emma


_**\ title:**_ Green Silk and Golden Orbs

_**\ author:**_ Mango Milk Shake

_**\ translator:**_ Emma

_**\ link:**_ /s/7476770/15/Green_Silk_and_Golden_Orbs

_**\ genre:**_ Romance, Humor

_**\ disclaimer:**_ Sunrise

_**\ rating:**_ T

_**\ pairing:**_ Lelouch x C.C.

_**\ status:**_ Longfic/ongoing

_**\ permission: **_Sorry for the late reply. But if you are still interested, you are free to translate it.

_**\ Summary:**_ _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms_.

_**Prologue**_

Cả cuộc đời mình C.C. sống thoải mái mà không phải động tay vào bất cứ việc gì. Cô luôn được yêu thương và nuông chiều. C.C. không bao giờ phải làm việc một ngày nào trong đời, đã có những người khác làm thay cho cô. Cha C.C. đã chiều chuộng cô theo cách đó. Đúng ra là ông nuông chiều tất cả những đứa con của mình. Ông quá yêu chúng và muốn bảo vệ chúng khỏi bất cứ thứ gì. Với ông, hhững đứa con là những món quà quý giá từ thiên đường.

Và chúng cũng là những món quà từ người vợ đã khuất của ông; cả ba người.

C.C. và hai người em gái của mình thực sự xinh đẹp. Đến nỗi, chưa người con trai nào có thể chinh phục được họ. Cánh đàn ông luôn sợ rằng, nếu họ lấy chỉ một trong ba chị em, thì cô nàng đó sẽ bỏ trốn mất và để lại họ trong đau khổ. […]

Giống như nhiều người cha khác, ông không hề thích thú với ý định cho con gái mình kết hôn. Nhưng, ông phải thành thực với chính bản thân mình là trước sau gì chuyện đó cũng sẽ đến. Thậm chí, ông còn có ý nghĩ kì quặc hơn là 'Sớm còn hơn muộn'. Con gái ông cũng đã đến tuổi lập gia đình, và nếu như để lâu hơn nữa thì sẽ bị dư luận gọi là 'già' mất.

"Chúng ta sẽ có khách đến dùng bữa tối." Ông tuyên bố, vẻ đầy tự hào khi cả nhà đang dùng bữa sáng dưới bầu trời xanh trong. Nhưng dường như lời của ông chẳng được ai chú ý đến. "Cha vừa nói là, chúng ta sẽ có khách đến tối nay."

"Cha không nói 'tối nay' ở câu đầu," C.C. đùa khi đang thong thả thưởng thức món pizza được làm riêng cho cô.

Ông có vẻ không hài lnogf vì câu trả lời láu lỉnh đó. "Cho nên, xin con hay cư xử cho đúng mực."

Kallen lầm bầm. "Cha luôn luôn nói như vậy. Tại sao chứ? Cha lại sắp đặt cho bọn con với con trai những người bạn khá giả của cha phải không?"

Ông không nói gì một lúc lâu. Sự ngập ngừng đó đã cho họ biết câu trả lời – luôn là câu trả lời đó.

"Cha à!" Shirley than thở. "Cha không muốn chúng con hẹn hò, nhưng cha lại tự tay sắp đặt những cuộc hẹn đó! Thật vô lí."

"Dĩ nhiên là việc đó có lí rồi! Cha không tin tưởng những đứa con trai mà cha không biết. Con trai của người bạn này là một người khá ưa nhìn và thông minh. Cậu ấy học ở một trường danh tiếng và có gia cảnh rất tốt. Cha chỉ muốn cho các con những gì tốt nhất mà thôi."

"May mắn sao khi con không phải là đứa con lớn tuổi nhất," Kallen lại lầm bầm, đưa mắt sang C.C. – cô con gái đầu lòng. "Và thật tệ cho những tên con trai, C.C. chính là người đó."

"Kallen!" Ông lớn tiếng khiển trách cô con gái tóc đỏ.

C.C. ngước lên nhìn sau khi đã ăn lát pizza thứ năm. "Sẽ không có ai có thể tán tỉnh được con đâu, cha…"

"Đừng suy nghĩ tiêu cực như thế chứ, C.C."

"Và con cũng sẽ không có tình cảm với ai hết."

"Sao con lại bướng bỉnh như vậy?" Ông than vãn.

"Chúng con học từ những điều tốt nhất." C.C. nhìn cha mình vẻ hơi kiêu kì, làm ông hoàn toàn bị kích động. "Với lại, sẽ không có người đàn ông nào dành cho con ở ngoài đó. Con cần một người yêu con và pizza vô điều kiện."

Shirley và Kallen phá lên cười ngay tại chỗ ngồi. Nếu C.C. không kết hôn thì hai người cũng vậy. Trong gia đình họ tồn tại một luật lệ kì lạ là không ai dược phép kết hôn trước người con lớn nhất. Hai người cũng không quan tâm đến việc cưới ai đó hay không. Họ chưa bao giờ trải nghiệm 'yêu' là như thế nào; với họ dường như việc đó quá phiền phức và rắc rối.

"C.C., người có thể yêu chị và cả pizza chắc chắn sẽ là chủ một nhà hàng pizza, chắc chắn là vậy." Shirley trầm ngâm sau khi cười khúc khích. "Và Cha sẽ không bao giờ để chị lấy một đầu bếp."

Ông nện một nắm đấm lên chiếc bàn kê ngoài trời. "Con quá tốt so với một đầu bếp! không đời nào cha để con lấy một người như vậy. Tốt nhất là con đừng nên nghĩ tới điều đó."

C.C. chỉ nhún vai. "Cha cứ cố gắng tìm cho con một người thích hợp đi. Con sẽ là một thử thách khó khăn đấy. Gần như tất cả đều đã bỏ cuộc…"

"Không, không phải vậy," Ông cố gắng vớt vát lại với nỗ lực yếu ớt.

"Có mà cha. Phillip này.." Kallen chỉ ra. "Cả Anthony và Christopher nữa."

Shirley vỗ tay khi tên của từng người bắt đầu hiện ra trong bộ nhớ. "Cả Ran, Desmond, Angelo, Youngwon và Lucas."

"À, chúng ta không thể quên Mao được!"

"C.C. đã làm anh ta phải vào bệnh viện tâm thần."

Ông xua tay trước hàng loạt cái tên mà con gái mình đưa ra. Họ chỉ nhớ được những người đó, vì đó là những kẻ thất bại thảm hại nhất. Chắc chắn những người đó sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại nhà họ nữa.

"Những cậu con trai đó không thích hợp với C.C."

"Nhưng đó là những người _[i]cha[/i]_ đã giới thiệu cho C.C." Kallen đáp lại vẻ tự mãn, nhận lại từ cha mình một cái nhìn sắc lẹm.

"Tại sao hai con không giúp chị mình tìm một người thích hợp?" Sự kiên nhẫn của ông đã lên đến đỉnh điểm. "Nếu chị con không kết hôn, thì hai con cũng vậy. Đó là luật trong gia đình. Hai con không muốn trở thành cô dâu sao?"

"Không, không hẳn đâu cha."

"Không, con thấy cứ như thế này là ổn rồi."

Một lần nữa, ông lại phải đối mặt với tính cách vô tư vô lo của những đứa con gái, và chỉ còn biết tự trách mình. Mọi nỗ lực đều đã bị dập tắt.

"Con thực sự không hề muốn có một người chồng tốt sao C.C.?"

"Con chỉ muốn lấy Cheese-kun." C.C. không thay đổi quyết định, siết chặt Cheese-kun trong lòng. "Cha có thể nói đầu bếp làm thêm pizza được không?"

o0o

Kallen kéo phần trên của bộ váy xanh xuống một chút. Nó để lộ khá nhiều, đặc biệt là ở phần ngực. […] Kallen không tự tay chọn bộ váy này, Shirley – người duy nhất có vẻ hứng thú với bữa ăn tối nay – đã chọn giúp cô.

"Tại sao chị lại chọn cho em bộ này?" Kallen huýt sáo khẽ khi tiếp tục kéo mạnh nó xuống. "Cha sẽ không vui đâu."

"Đúng vậy, và ông ấy sẽ cho em quay về phòng để thay đồ." Shirley lanh lợi giải thích. "Ít nhất thì em cũng sẽ kiếm được lí do để rời bữa tiệc."

"Vậy chị định làm gì?"

"Có lẽ chị sẽ làm đổ một ít nước hoa quả lên váy."

"C.C. thì sao?"

Shirley và Kallen nhìn chị gái mình trong bộ váy đỏ bắt mắt nhất. Không giống Kallen được Shirley chọn đồ cho, bộ váy của C.C. được những người hầu gái chọn giúp.

"Xin lỗi C.C., nhưng hôm nay chị phải tự lo lấy việc của mình thôi."

C.C. liếc nhìn hai người. Cô vẫn chưa thể đối mặt với thực tế là hai cô em của mình đã có kế hoạch trốn khỏi bữa ăn tối nay, còn cô thì không. Nhưng cô có thể tự mình xử lí được việc này. Chính tính cách của C.C. sẽ đưa cô trở về phòng mình. Cha cô không hề thích sự khiếm nhã một chút nào.

"Đừng có lo. Chị sẽ nghĩ ra thứ gì đó."

Kallen nhìn vẻ nghi ngờ. "Đừng nên làm chuyện gì quá nghiêm trọng. lần trước chị đã đẩy Thống đốc phu nhân xuống hồ bơi-"

"Bà ta cần được hạ nhiệt một chút."

"Nhưng lúc đó đang là mùa đông…"

"Chị nghe nói nước lạnh tốt cho sức khỏe." C.C. đáp trả yếu ớt, thậm chí những lời cô nói còn chẳng hề hợp lí chút nào.

Và việc đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ là một việc hợp lí. Đẩy một quý bà xuống hồ bơi, cho dù lúc đó có là mùa đông hay không, thì cũng là một hành động không thể bào chữa. Nếu đẩy bà ta ra khỏi lò lửa thì nghe còn có vẻ đỡ hơn. Nhưng lúc đó thì không hề có đến một đốm lửa nào, và C.C. thì chỉ muốn quay vào trong nhà để thưởng thức những lát pizza mới ra lò ngon lành.

Đôi mắt Shirley đã nhìn thấy một chàng trai với tóc đen và mắt tím. Cậu ấy thật đẹp. Đúng ra là cả gia đình của cậu ta thật đẹp. Họ nhìn giống như một gia đình hoàng gia tao nhã chỉ thấy trong truyện cổ tích. Shirley không thể ngăn má mình nóng bừng lên khi cậu ta cúi đầu nhẹ về phía cô, rồi quay sang nói chuyện với một cô bé, có lẽ là em gái, đang ngồi trên xe lăn.

"Shirley, sao chị lại đỏ mặt?" Kallen hỏi khi thấy gương mặt chị mình chuyển sang màu hồng phớt.

Khi Kallen đưa đôi mắt màu nước biển của mình sang nhìn gia đình đang đứng ở bên kia phòng, cô đã hiểu tại sao Shirley lại biểu cảm như vậy. Tiếc là tầm nhìn của cô đã bị chắn mất khi một người bồi bàn tóc vàng bước qua.

C.C. cũng dõi theo ánh nhìn của hai cô em, và cô đột nhiên thấy thú vị với những gì hai người đó nhìn chằm chằm nãy giờ. Một gia đình với đủ màu tóc khác nhau, bao gồm cả một cậu con trai cao gầy, trông không được khỏe mạnh cho lắm.

"Người đàn ông đang vẫy tay với chúng ta là ai vậy?" Kallen nói nhỏ sau khi cô đã tìm được một vị trí tốt hơn để quan sát, vì người bồi vẫn đang đứng nguyên chỗ.

"Đó là cha…" Shirley cố gắng nén cười khi thấy Kallen ngớ người ra. "Đi thôi."

"Không đời nào!" Kallen cằn nhằn, giật tay ra khi Shirley nắm chặt lấy nó. "Cha sẽ lại bắt đầu cái màn giới thiệu vụng về như cũ cho mà xem! Cảm ơn, nhưng em sẽ tránh xa khỏi đó!"

"Kể cả khi con trai gia đình đó trông khá đẹp trai?" Shirley vô tình để lộ cảm xúc của mình.

"Kể cả khi…" Kallen chỉ làu bàu, có vẻ hơi đồng tình với chị gái. "Chị nghĩ thế nào, C.C., chúng ta có nên ra không?"

Nhưng hình như cô chị cả không nghe thấy gì hết. C.C. cũng có cùng hướng nhìn như hai em, nhưng lại nhìn vào một thứ khác. Thứ gì dó tròn, dẹp, với cà chua và pho mát. Đúng vậy, pho mát.

"C.C. lại nhắm vào pizza như bình thường," Shirley nhận ra. "Cậu ta dùng pizza để thu hút chị ấy đây mà."

C.C. nhìn hai người với đôi mắt màu vàng lấp lánh, mặc dù đã bị mờ đi bởi cái ý tưởng với món pizza. "Hãy cố tỏ ra lịch sự, và ra đó gặp những vị khách mà cha chúng ta đưa đến nào."

Shirley theo sau C.C. với vẻ thích thú, còn Kallen thì lê bước theo sau, bất lực. Có, dĩ nhiên là cô muốn gặp gia đình ấy, đặc biệt là cậu con trai kia, nhưng cậu ta là người đền cầu hôn C.C. Sẽ chẳng có cơ hội nào để gặp mặt cậu ấy, cậu chỉ dành cho chị gái cô; nếu còn trụ lại được với những trò quái quỷ của cô nàng.

"Cuối cùng thì các con cũng chịu ra!" Ông kêu lên, hai tay dang rộng. "Sau khi mất năm phút vẫy tay một cách lịch sự hết mức có thể, cuối cùng..."

Shirley và Kallen nhăn mặt trước âm điệu đầy chất châm biếm của cha mình. C.C. không để ý gì, mắt cô chỉ chăm chăm nhìn vào món pizza trên đĩa chỉ cách chỗ cô đứng vài bước chân.

"Các con, cha rất vui được giới thiệu, Gia đình Lamperouge." Ông nói một cách hết sức trang trọng. "Đây là Charles và phu nhân Marianne, cùng các con của họ, Euphemia, Lelouch và Nunnally."

Các cô gái, trừ C.C. cúi đầu chào. "Rất vui được biết mọi người."

Ông nhìn C.C., nhưng xem ra cô đã thất bại trong việc phải chào như thế nào cho đúng cách.

"Xin chào."

Ông tỏ vẻ khó chịu trước câu chào thông thường đó trước khi tiếp tục. "Đây là con gái tôi, Shirley và Kallen." Hai người lại cúi chào lần nữa. "Và đây là đứa con gái lớn nhất, C.C."

"Ôi, ôi," Marianne thốt lên, đôi mắt bà sáng lên lấp lánh. "Họ chắc chắn là những cô gái rất xinh đẹp. Lelouch, cư xử giống như một quý ông và chào hỏi đi."

Lelouch nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy tay của từng người, và hôn lên nhẹ nhàng. Đôi môi đó gần như không hề chạm và bàn tay hai cô gái. Và kể cả khi có chạm vào, thì Shirley đã thấy mặt mình đỏ dần lên. Ngay Kallen cũng không thể phủ nhận là trong một thoáng, gò má cô có nóng lên.

Cuối cùng, cậu nắm lấy bàn tay C.C., nhưng trước khi cậu hôn lên nó, cô đã giật tay ra một cách lạnh lùng. Lelouch nhìn cô, đôi mắt tím sẫm ánh lên vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Tôi không hôn những người lạ mà tôi mới gặp." C.C. nói trong sự ngỡ ngàng của mọi người.

"C.C.!" Ông kêu lên với những cảm xúc lẫn lộn trong lòng. "Con không phải là người hôn tay cậu ấy-"

"Con sẽ không để người lạ hôn mình," C.C. chữa lại lời nói, vẻ giễu cợt.

"Tôi nghĩ cô mới là người lạ mặt ở đây." Lelouch lầm bầm rất nhỏ, nhưng cũng đủ để mọi người nghe thấy.

"Lelouch!" Charles khiển trách thái độ của con trai mình, đẩy cậu sang một bên và cười với cha của C.C., vẻ lo lắng. "Tôi rất xin lỗi. Bình thường Lelouch không hay cư xử như thế. Thằng bé chỉ hơi khó chịu một chút thôi."

"Tôi cũng rất xin lỗi vì cách cư xử của con gái-"

"Trừ việc chị ấy lúc nào cũng tỏ thái độ như vậy." Kallen thì thầm, nhưng không thể giữ câu đó bí mật với chỉ riêng cô và Shirley.

Như không nghe thấy em mình nói gì, C.C. lên tiếng. "Vậy, cậu là người đến cầu hôn tôi?"

"Xin lỗi, nhưng cô vừa nói cái gì vậy?" Lelouch hỏi lại vẻ bực tức.

"Vậy, cậu là-"

"Cô không cần phải lặp lại câu hỏi đó!"

"Vậy sao cậu bảo tôi làm vậy?"

"Đó chỉ là một câu hỏi tu từ, nếu như cô hiểu."

"Là một câu hỏi không cần phải trả lời."

"Tôi không hỏi nó nghĩa là gì…"

Charles, Marianne và cha C.C. lùi ra khỏi cuộc cãi nhau của hai người, có phần nào tự hào về cái cảnh đang diễn ra trước mắt họ. Họ hcir cười thầm, như thể việc đó là quá sức bình thường.

"Có vẻ như hai đứa đang tiến triển tốt đấy," Marianne nhận xét vẻ thích thú.

Charles mỉm cười. "Lỡ như hai đứa ghét nhau thì sao?"

"Hai đứa nhất định phải có tình cảm với nhau." Ông ôm đầu. "Tôi không thể nghĩ ra một người nào khác có thể đối phó được với C.C. Đã đến lúc con bé cần có một người chồng. Tôi và mẹ nó kết hôn khi chúng tôi được 22 tuổi, và con bé thì đã sắp bước sang tuổi 21 rồi. Người nó cần nhất định là Lelouch."

Hiểu những gì bạn mình đang nghĩ, Charles vỗ vai ông vẻ thông cảm. "Và với Lelouch, người nó cần cũng phải là C.C. Euphemia dự định sẽ kết hôn vào mùa xuân tới, nhưng gia đình tôi sẽ không cho phép cho đến khi Lelouch cưới C.C. Nó lớn tuổi hơn Euphemia."

Đó là tục lệ đã tồn tại trong hai gia đình từ lâu. Đứa con lớn nhất phải kết hôn trước, sau đó mới đến những đứa còn lại. Cơ bản là họ phải theo thứ tự tuổi. Quy tắc đó đã khá lỗi thời, nhưng họ coi đó là truyền thống, bất chấp việc nó không hề công bằng.

"Và tôi không phải là người cầu hôn cô." Lelouch nóng nảy đạp lại.

"Cậu trông như bọn họ, nhưng thể chất của cậu có vẻ kém hơn." C.C. đáp. "Và cậu khá nóng tính."

"Tôi không nóng tính," Lelouch biện hộ. "Cô chỉ đang chọc tức tôi."

"Thật là không lịch sự chút nào khi nói một quý cô gây khó chịu cho ngườ khác."

"Tôi không hề thấy một quý cô nào ở đây hết. Chỉ có một phù thủy thôi."

C.C. cười thích thú, và điều đó làm Lelouch thấy thật sự không dễ chịu; một vài lúc cậu thấy tim mình chợt đập nhanh hơn.

"Vậy thì thật là kì quặc khi thấy một người đàn ông lại đi quyến rũ một phù thủy đấy…"

"Tôi không quyến rũ cô!"

End Prologue


End file.
